


B

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B stands for Bi (and also By your side for some).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Yay representation! Yay gender neutral fics! Yay stories I wrote because I am in fact bi! Yay!!!

You lean against the wooden railing of the boardwalk, staring out at the ocean. The sun is setting over the horizon and is casting a pinkish orange glow over Los Angeles. The slight wind is blowing your hair back and your aviators are hiding your sad eyes.

This is where you come to think and ponder. Usually it helps but lately nothing seems to be. It's not work or friends or even yourself: it's complete strangers ridiculing and bashing you for every mistake. You knew being a YouTuber wouldn't come easy to you. Especially not when you came out as bisexual to everyone.

The entire Let's Play side of YouTube had freaked out. Your friends had already known and dismissed questions asked about it and how they felt. All of them said something along the lines of: "My friends will always be my friends no matter who they're attracted to. It doesn't make a difference to me and it shouldn't to you."

Of course, many people were thrilled. Others were mildly confused, in the dark about what bisexuality is. Others couldn't care less and were just there for the games. But of course there were people who flipped a shit.

They told you to die, that they'd kill you if you didn't kill yourself, that they wanted you to take your homosexual kind back to Hell with you.

Thinking about this brings back up a wave of emotion. You take a deep breath and blow it out before leaning your head on your arms that are resting on the wooden rail.

"Hey!" You pick up your head when you hear your friend Mark call out. You catch him walking quickly towards you, a mildly concerned and worried expression on his face. He immediately sets his hand on your shoulder. "Hey. I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past three hours. Are you okay? Where's your phone?"

You furrow your eyebrows and think, mind a little scattered. "Left it at home I guess. I just needed peace."

He nods, his forehead still creased in concerned. "Are you okay?"

You shrug and avoid his eyes. "I'm... not entirely sure."

"I get that."

"Do you?" Your remark comes out quick and sharp, your gaze locking onto his. Mark opens his mouth to say something but closes it again, deciding not to. "I don't think you really understand what it's like for people to hate you and tell you to die because you could be attracted to someone of the same gender."

He's stunned into silence. You look out at the waves crashing against the shore. "...Not everyone likes me," Mark says after a few minutes of silence.

"Over seven and a half million people do. And right now I feel like seven and a half BILLION people hate me for something I have no goddamn control over." Tears threaten to pour out of your eyes. You bury your face in your arms again.

After a few moments of utter silence, you think he took off. That is until his arms wrap around you from behind, Mark enveloping you. He thinks about how to phrase his words and what to say. Finally he gets it. "I don't know how hard you're taking this because you're much better at hiding your emotions than I am, but I want you to know... that you don't have to pretend to be okay in front of me. All of this is bullshit and no one should be giving you anything but support and love for what you feel. And I do. God do I support you and love you. I just want you to remember you don't always have to be the stone cold badass. It's okay to breakdown."

You turn and look at him. He's giving you a small, nervous grin. You shake your head and bury your face in him, letting out a sob. He takes in a deep breath. It hurts seeing you like this. Mark presses a kiss to your head and holds you.

And for the moment, that's all you need. Just the warmth, comfort, and affection of someone who really cares and who has always been on your side. He runs his hand through your hair, something that has always calmed you down. Well, Mark in general is good at that.

When you can breathe evenly and calmly again, the boardwalk is lighting up due to the sun being gone. Mark steps back a little and holds out his hand. You take it silently and he intertwines your fingers and you two begin walking around. Not saying anything just enjoying the presence of the other and the peace in your lives without YouTube up your ass.

Suddenly, as Mark is stopping to look at some weird little trinkets, someone taps you on the shoulder. You turn around and release Mark's hand, looking at who touched you, finding a young girl: fifteen, maybe sixteen. She looks nervous as she speaks and her voice proves it. "Hi, I'm Meg and I just wanna say thank you so much. I'm a huge fan of yours and you've helped me through so much lately. "

You smile a little. "Well you're welcome, I guess. What is it I helped with, exactly?" Mark is still pretending to look around, though he's been listening since you released his hand.

"I recently came out to my family because of you and it went so well. I just want to thank you for helping me embrace myself."

You're smile grows increasingly. "I'm really glad I could help." She says her goodbyes (after getting a quick picture) and leaves. Mark slips an arm around your waist and you two begin walking again.

"And you thought everyone hated you."

"Not everyone. I knew you still liked - or at least tolerated - me. Same with Jack and Arin and Danny and everyone. I just... I dunno."

He gives your hip a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay. You don't need to. You might need to re-charm some people but they'll come around. You're so goddamn amazing it won't take much."

"Is it free compliments day or something? Gosh," you say as you grin and pull away from Mark, approaching a store.

You don't catch the semi-sad, longing look he sends your way.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have friends, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is awful compared to the first I apologize

Mark is driving you to the Grump studio, all of them requesting to see you through him. You hadn't spoken to anyone except Mark for at least forty eight hours and he didn't tell you where you were going exactly, just that he was taking you out and told you to get in the car. Another thing you don't know is that you scared them. They saw the video you made and were thrilled you were able to share such a personal part of yourself with the Internet.

But then when you didn't answer their texts or calls, they got nervous. Comments are vicious and they didn't want you to go through it by yourself. So when Mark called and told them he had found you after he dropped you off that night at the boardwalk, a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. They collectively told him to bring you over as soon as possible.

So he is.

You're in the passenger's seat, arm out the window, wind in your hair as you two sing along to the radio. Suddenly, a song you're in love with comes on. "Oh shit!" You turn up the radio excitedly as Mark slows to a stop for the red light, smiling. "Don't want your money! I got my own! You're not my daddy! Baby, I'm full grown!"

Mark can't help the flutter of his stomach when he watches you. Performing is your element. Even of it's just singing in the car with him, he can't help falling deeper in love with you. And he hates himself for it somewhat. Because you're such a free spirit. He couldn't keep you to himself even if he wanted to.

The light turns green as Mark's designated verse begins. "Cockroaches do it in garbage cans! Rug merchants do it in Afghanistan! Santorum did it in a V-neck sweater! Pornos produce it but a wild child can do it better!"

The next light they stop at, the song ends and the radio gets turned down. You look out your window and find a car with two guys and two girls. The girls are in the front and wave at you, smiling. You wave back. Then, one of the guys sticks his head out the window. "Hey, aren't you that one YouTuber that came out a few days ago?"

Mark takes your hand in his but remains silent. You can fight your own battles. "Uh, yeah. I am."

The guy breaks out into a grin. "You're fucking awesome, dude." The light turns green and they pull away, the girls looking visibly uncomfortable whereas the guys cheer.

There's a beat of silence. Mark isn't too sure if he should pull his hand away but you slightly tighten your grip. "Can we destroy the stereotype that girls are more accepting?"

Mark grins. "I'm all for it."

After a few more minutes, you sit up straighter. You know these buildings and this area all too well. "Mark... where are we going?" He doesn't say anything. "Mark!"

He glances at you, surprised by your outburst. "To see the Grumps. They asked me two days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd say no. Listen, they still love y-"

"You don't know that."

"I do though. What, do you think they'd beg to see you to ridicule you? Your friends?" It's then that he pulls into a parking space outside the studio. "...It's gonna be fine. If it's not, I'll take you home."

You take a deep breath and nod. "...Fine."

Mark kills the engine and you exit the car simultaneously. As soon as you get inside, Danny has you wrapped in a hug. "Hey, baby!" You grip his jacket, returning the embrace. He mouths 'thank you' to Mark who smiles. "Where have you been? You scared the piss out of us!"

Suddenly, Barry and Arin are pulling Dan off of you just so they can replace him. "Don't not talk to us for two, almost three days, ever again, got it?!" Arin asks forcefully.

"Definitely."

"Also, I am also wondering where the hell you were," Barry states.

The two men let you breathe, releasing you from their hug. "I was home. Or with Mark because the asshole found me on the boardwalk."

"Good!" Arin says.

Ross comes inside behind the group, brandishing a bag of Cheetos. "Holy shit, I didn't think you were actually gonna come!"

You turn and shrug. "I wasn't planning on it but Glasses McGee didn't tell me where we were going." He opens his arms for a hug which you give.

"Suzy is gonna scream when she sees you," Danny says with a smug smirk.

As if on cue, the black haired beauty walks through the door and gasps. She nearly knocks you over in her hug. "It has only been two days, guys!" You exclaim.

Mark is glad he forced you to come with him. He hasn't seen you smile this much in three days. He's leaning against the wall, letting you do your thing. Danny comes over and leans against it next to him. "How was it?" Mark looks at him for clarification and he nods at you.

"Oh. Messy. People are assholes."

"You're telling me."

"Also..." Mark steps forward and grabs you by the shoulders. "Will you all inform our dear friend here that you do not hate them?"

This gets a series of 'what the fuck's and 'of course not's out of the group, proving Mark's point and making you smile more.

The day is spent snacking and playing games, recording a few of them. It's a little past midnight when you and Mark finally leave. When you two get outside, Mark leans against the passenger's side door, not letting you get in. You look at him. "What?"

"So did that convince you that they don't hate you?"

You roll your eyes and make a grab for the keys dangling from Mark's finger. He pulls it away before you grab them. "Yes, okay? Thank you. Now let me get in the car."

He just grins and swings the keys around. "So do you like Danny?" He asks in a teasing manner. Honestly, he's hoping you say no or hit him or something. But he can't blame you if you do.

"I fucking hate you. Give me your keys or let me get in!" You make another swipe for his keys and he pulls them away again. You stumble and catch yourself on the door, your chest pressed firmly to Mark's. You meet his eyes and your noses are almost touching. You look at his cheeks and see light freckles covering his skin, a feature you never noticed or never remembered at the very least.

"Can I..." His eyes dart to your lips. Before he can say anything else, you kiss him. It's a quick movement and catches him off-guard. Your hands pull on the collar of his flannel slightly, trying to trigger a reaction from him. He then realizes what's going on and the hand that isn't holding his keys settles on the small of your back.

You pull away after a minute, noses brushing. "Sorry... I just..."

"Shut up..." he breathes and flips the two of you so you're the one against the car. He kisses you again but it's only for a brief moment. Cat calls and cheering can be heard behind you two. You look and find your friends in the doorway to the building cheering you two on.

"Shut up, you animals!" You shout, embarrassed and hiding your face with your hand.

Your friends might be annoying but at least they're supportive.


End file.
